


If we make it though the night it'll be a miracle

by lovelybymoonlight



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybymoonlight/pseuds/lovelybymoonlight





	1. Chapter 1

They all look at me like as if I’m insane, but really they know nothing about me. New schools fucking suck, especially when rumors from your old school travel over like a bat outta 

hell. What happened to the days where everyone only worried about their Gameboys being charged and if it was nice enough to go outside and play? School has never been my 

forte; I've only ever been interested in music and books. I guess that’s where my “error” occurs. I haven’t ever fit the “look” either. I’m 5’1, grey eyes, thick, dirty blond hair that 

reaches the small of my back, curvy body, facial piercings and a couple tattoos. I live with my aunt and her boyfriend. My mother is probably in some hotel room with a man she met 

an hour ago. My father is in jail for beating up my mother’s boyfriend for what he did to me. I miss my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ainsley, it’s time to get up!” my aunt calls up from the kitchen “I've got breakfast for you!”

“I’m coming! I have to get dressed!” I yell back down

Thirty minutes later I come downstairs; as I get to the last few steps I trip and bust my lip.

“FUCK!” I yelp in pain.

“Ainsley, are you okay?!” My aunt rushes over to me. “Oh hell, Jack come here please!”

Jack’s a nurse and at his work everyone loves him, my aunt Lily is a real estate agent. My aunt never had the chance to have any children. They've had custody of me since I was seven. Jack rushed over to me and cupped my bloody chin in his hand. 

“Kitten! Hold on, I’ll clean you up” jack say’s rushing to get his med kit. 

After about an hour and three stitches later, I was driving to school. When I get there it’s around the middle of third period. Today being the first day of my senior year I wasn't too worried of missing much. The time lunch rolled around I got called down to the guidance, It was Jack. 

“Want to get Chinese for lunch?” he asks.

“Yes please!” I say.

While out he asks me about what I wanted to do after school.

“I want to pursue my music career” I say with a smile

“I’m very happy to hear you say that, you barley sing anymore” he says with a frown.

“Come on kitten, time to go back to school.” he says with a half laugh.

As we drive he give me some pain meds and asks if I need gas money, I say no and that after school I was going to go look at the guitar shop for a bit. 

“Here, take this as an early birthday present” he hands me a card.

“I love you kitten” I say returning the “I love you.”

After school I go down to “six strings” guitar shop. The manager and I are pretty close, some nights I even sing for her. Still in my car I open the card. There was a note. 

“Kitten, I've know you since you were just a baby, but once you started living with us eleven years ago I knew I’d try and be the best father figure to you. Through all you've been through and all of your scars and everything you’re still a beautiful as you were when you were little, you've grown into such a strong and lovely young lady. Your aunt and I couldn't be more proud of you. We love you so much, please don’t ever forget that. P.s I’m thinking of proposing to her, would you sing at the wedding? Love uncle jack and aunt lily.” 

Tears are spilling over my cheeks and down onto the card. I whip my eyes and go inside. Bella is standing out the door smoking a cigarette. 

“Ley baby, how’ve you been?! I feel like I haven’t seen you in such a long time!” she asks while hugging me.

“I've been okay and yourself?” I say laughing. 

We go inside and I go notice a very attractive man. He’s over looking at one of my favorite guitars. He glances over at me, his eyes are a blue and his hair is shaggy and dark brown. He smiles at me and I return it. I go to talk to Bella but before I could say anything I hear her yell, 

“Daryl come here I want you to meet someone.” She says waving her hand.

“This is Ainsley” She says motioning to me.

“Hey” I say with a smile and bright red cheeks.

“Hello Ainsley” He says with a smirk.

“Ainsley I have something to show you” Bella says.

We go to the back room and she pulls out the most beautiful guitar I've seen in my life.

“This is from your aunt and uncle” She says with a smile.

I start to cry and she hugs me.


End file.
